darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Grubfoot
|text1= Goblin Village |item2= |text2= Armourless |item3= A goblin 'spy' that Sigmund's followers have captured. What have they done to him? }} |text3= H.A.M.'s prisoner |item4= |text4= Dorgesh-Kaan}} Grubfoot is a small goblin who serves as assistant to General Wartface and General Bentnoze, the leaders of the Goblin Village. Unlike most other goblins, he is relatively intelligent and peace-loving and hates being bossed around by the generals. During the events of The Chosen Commander, he gets tired of the general's abuse and moves to the Dorgeshuun city of Dorgesh-Kaan, and starts serving as assistant to the cave goblin inventor Oldak, using his natural magic to help him with his experiments. Unlike most Bandosians, Grubfoot is blissfully unaware of Bandos's true philosophy, and believes that he wanted the goblins of Gielinor to live in peace together. Despite his delusional views, Bandos took advantage of his spiritual sensitivity, which allowed him to see through Guthix's edicts barrier and hear those who use the Pool of Visions in Bandos's throne room, a feat which only Hopespear and Caldi are otherwise known to be capable of. Using the bowl, Bandos sent Grubfoot dreams to manipulate him into leading Zanik to Yu'biusk as part of his plans to break the Edicts of Guthix and return to Gielinor. He plays roles in a number of quests, namely Goblin Diplomacy, Another Slice of H.A.M., Land of the Goblins, The Chosen Commander and The Mighty Fall. History Goblin Diplomacy In Goblin Diplomacy, Grubfoot (by order of General Wartface and General Bentnoze) tries on a few sets of armour so the Generals can decide what their new colour should be. In the end, they choose brown, which is what they started with. Dream of The Chosen Commander In Another Slice of H.A.M., Grubfoot says he had a dream of Zanik being the "chosen one". Visit to Dorgesh-Kaan In Land of the Goblins, Grubfoot begins the quest. He is trying to gain access to Dorgesh-Kaan to speak with Zanik (the Chosen Commander), but Mistag tells him surface-goblins are not allowed, by law. In the end, the player escorts him into Dorgesh-Kaan. Kidnapping by H.A.M. and the defeat of Bandos Grubfoot was trying to go to Dorgesh-Kaan to go and live there, because he would feel comfier there than the Goblin Village, where he was bullied by generals Bentnoze and Wartface and the rest of the goblins of the village. However, he was ambushed by some H.A.M members. When he shouted for help, the unhelpful and goblin-wary Lumbridge guardsmen simply laughed at him, and called him a stupid goblin. Grubfoot is kept in the jail of the new H.A.M base, underneath the windmill owned by Milton the Miller, being painfully interrogated by Sigmund and his splinter group. He says he was trying to reach Dorgesh-Kaan During their escape of the base, the player and Grubfoot are spotted by the cell guard, but ultimately Grubfoot freezes him with a magic spell. The player is surprised to see that Grubfoot, and goblins overall, could use magic. Grubfoot answers to this by saying that in his village, the use of magic was frowned upon (possibly due to the intelligence mages tend to have and Bandos' little patience for mages), although it was something he could do from long ago. Shortly afterwards, he manages to enter the city. At the end of the quest, he decides to work with Oldak and can be found near him. The Kyzaj Tournament In The Mighty Fall, he goes to Yu'biusk along with Burntmeat and My Arm to support the player during the Kyzaj Tournament. He is there on behalf of Oldak to wish the player good luck. Dialogue Trivia *Following the release of The Chosen Commander, Grubfoot could also still be found in the Goblin Village after the quest (with post-Land of the Goblins/pre-Chosen Commander dialogue), despite having "moved" to Dorgesh-Kaan. This was fixed on 4 January 2011. nl:Grubfoot Category:Quest NPCs Category:Goblins Category:Dorgesh-Kaan Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options Category:Protagonists Category:Another Slice of H.A.M.